Đeconstruction
by Valerianna
Summary: How a girl from Earth survive the world of HunterxHunter.
1. A new world

A/N: Of a tribute to the new anime, and of the life time master piece.

Chapter 1

I.

I am swallowing lung fulls of water whole, and I couldn't hear anything else other than the thumping of my heart. It is so loud that it's deafening.

I couldn't get out, because someone was holding me down. Someone is forcing me to stay within the waters, and no matter how much I struggled, it seemed to be useless.

I am going to die, I know it. But I am not scared, because I know exactly where I will go when I do.

But I don't know if I will remember this life.

II.

There is nothing in this world that is worse than waking up in a strange place and having everyone crowded around you as if you are an alien.

However, that was how I found myself three years ago, in a room that is made out of concrete, bricks, leaks and tears, and finally, many bunk beds.

I tried to sit up, and I saw so many people-mostly children, surrounding me and asking if I was alright.

It took me ten minutes to understand that I am not in my own body anymore. Because these hands belonged to a girl of a younger age. Perhaps just barely legal, and somewhat malnourished.

I asked for water, and a mirror. The latter was a mistake. When I look into it, I saw a strange face staring back at me, and this face was miserable.

There seemed to be a perpetual frown on this face, and the chopping bangs along with dry hair. There are a few acnes and break outs, with a scar that extended from my neck to the bottom of my jaw. Other than that, a pair of long eyes and full lips. Except the lips were so chapped I couldn't tell the edge between the petal and the skin.

Many kids who has the same color hair I do circled around me and asked me how I was doing. I stared at them at first, then croaked out a "fine."

My own voice scared me. Not only does it sound like an old woman's, it also spoke a language that I have never heard before.

And when I tried to calm down, I finally was able to decipher syllables from these kids that I could understand from. Some of them were asking me how I was, and some were asking if I need water. Some were quiet yet kept staring at e, and some held onto my hand and wouldn't let go.

After drinking two cupful of water, I saw a woman came into this room while scattering the kids away. "Leave your sister alone, she's healing!"

When they were all gone, the woman asked me, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, because I was too numb to feel.

She then said, "Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. Heavens forbid that you fall down again.

III.

When I was in the bathroom that had a broken ceramic sink that leaked brown water, I realized a few things.

I may not be on earth anymore. I think I've crossed dimensions. Reason being a few. First, this language is not one that I have ever heard of. I can speak it fluently and I can understand. But to my knowledge what I speak of is English in my mind, but the moment it came out it became this strange way of communication. Second of all, I don't think that there is any race of people where their hair would be naturally green.

As I was grabbing onto my long stranded but heavily split ended hair, I examined each one and discovered they are all the exact same color from the roots to the ends. They are a light green color that mixed with a very faint hue of blue. Perhaps if I take care of it more often, it would not be so malnourished.

But I am not healthy. I could tell. When I look into the mirror I see someone who has been through death. I look so devastated, horrified, and tired that I even surprised myself. This face isn't ugly, but it's not particularly pretty either. Especially under these circumstances.

A timid figure crawled into the bathroom when I was carefully examining my face, and he tugged on my shirt and said, "Yui, please don't do stuff like that anymore."

I look down, and presumed he's my brother. "Do what?" I asked him.

He has a small and roundish face. With thin hairs and a somewhat chubby pair of hands. His eyes were bright when he asked me to bend down and whispered, "you know, like activating your superpower."

I was so surprised that my jaw dropped.

"I have super powers?" I asked, feeling amazed.

"Yes, if you concentrate really hard." He said. "Your fingers, they burn."

I looked down at my fingers and saw nothing but a split nail. But this was not a time for chit chat, because that woman, presumably my mother, dragged me out of the bathroom and had me sitting in front of a long table, ready to eat.

This entire family seemed very poor and in near destitute. I saw a man, presumably my father, entire face stuck with dirt and mud, came into the room and washed his face from a container that contains water, and splashing everywhere. After him, more kids lined up behind him to wash their hands. Most of them are much younger than me, and there are two or three that's younger than my age, probably around their teens. There are eight in total, and my mother sat down in front of the table and begin cutting up loaves of-what I can only assume is bread, because it turned out to be a yellowish color with a lot of air holes in the middle. And I was distracted, immediately, by the presence of poverty within this room. This table may be long, but it's cracked and chipped. The plates are not ceramic, rather plastic. Also the forks are also the kind that I see in the food court-disposable. But they have been washed over and over. Everybody treasured what they have in front of them, because they stood in line to get bread. Only mother and father sat down on the two sole chairs, while mother holding up my youngest sibling, who still requires breastfeeding.

I looked up at the ceiling, and discovered the roof is made out of dried grass-not just any dried grass, dried seaweed. I have seen this type of roof being used before on a reality TV. It was a ridiculous concept-famous stars and their families goes to the country side for two or three days to experience the "farm life". And the reality was that my country is in fact a polarized form of rich and poo-

I suddenly stunned myself.

Why do I have memories of my past? I woke up and for the first ten minutes I couldn't remember anything. All I could do is to be amazed at the situation I was in. I was amazed because I did not think that any place in this world would be as bad as the room I was in. It was shabby, full of beds, dirty, smelly, and also extremely crowed. Now that I think about it, why would I have the urge to think this place is not very habitable? Does this mean that there was something in the back of my memory that I've lived better in and now that I compare the two, obviously I don't belong here?

I seem to be capturing images of strange places, high buildings, and very familiar but similar language.

I want to scream.

There was an image that's so clearly imprinted in my mind that it hit me like a tidal wave, and it contained me, standing on top of a very tall sky scraper, and ready to jump-

I screamed.

This startled everyone as the woman who is called my mother quickly hushed me and pushed me into the small bedroom I was in earlier. She was placing her hands over my mouth and forcing me to be quiet. I screamed and kicked harder until her yelp and loosen her grip on me. When I regained conscious a few seconds later, I saw her blowing on her hands, which has a burnt mark on top.

"Yui." She said, her eyes a bit cold, "Come outside with me."

I breathed in deeply and stepped outside, and once again the view amazed me.

The sun was setting, and in front of me is fields and fields of vegetation. Wheat, to be exact. They seemed to be waves and waves of gold as the breeze blows by. I looked behind me, and right standing at the corner of our little house, was where bundles and bundles of wheat was.

My mother with her sad eyes, begin.

"Yui, you were not born to be here, to be stuck here in this household. Our family makes our living out of harvesting and selling wheat. Everyday we go into the field and work this land. Every day. Month after month,and year after year. In the future when your father and I die, one of your brothers will inherit the land, and his family will continue to harvest wheat."

I opened my mouth to say something. The truth is, I know that I was not supposed to be here, because apparently I've taken over Yui's body, and now I am supposed to live her life. But this has been a drastic turn of events. It turns out that I possibly will not have to harvest wheat for the rest of my life. I did not think, however, that my mother was this intelligent, because after all, she was the wife of a wheat farmer.

Speaking of, my father, who still loved middle aged, tall, and intimidating, walked out of the house. Behind him, my small brother and sisters were peeking out from the door. My father reached into his pockets and jacket-as if scraping up his bones and meat-handed me some bills. I want to take it, because in the back of my mind, I knew that without money, I couldn't survive in this world at all. But this little bit of cash seemed to be my whole family's entire saving-and I know that before I get to where I wanted, I will surely squander it all away, with the fact that this world has a strangeness which I do not know of, therefore this isn't earth, and I don't think anybody here speak English either.

My father shook his head, and said, "Your sister, she sent these to us a few years ago, before she... and we saved them up. This is only a small portion, we used the rest on your brother and sisters."

"My sister?" I took the money but asked timidly, because speaking this language is still weird to me.

"Yes, Komugi." He said, "She won many contests playing Gungi."

"Ah." I focused on the fact that I've learn a new word. Gungi, it must be some sort of sport. She must be athletic.

"Yes. She died shortly after she sent us this." My father said, "So with what happened today... Maybe you can be like her. Finding your place in this world. But it's not going to be here in this wheat field."

I looked at his wrinkled and tired face. In truth he is not in his top physical peak, but his words and actions were that of someone who has spent his whole life working in a place with no imagination. I know he longed -both him and my mother-longed for to go outside, the place in which this world must have contained more of, but they must stay here and take care of my younger siblings. Only after a couple hours of interaction with them I understood what they wanted to say. Apparently my sister ventured outside and found her true calling to be something along the lines of playing a sport. She became famous playing it, and I should also pursue whatever it is that I'm good at.

That night, I tossed and turned on my bed, which didn't really help with the sleeping. I lie awake at night, trying to think about my past and gathering up all the memories I could find while combing through them one by one. It was until very early in the morning that I slow came to a realization that I indeed have gone through a parallel universe, and the reason was because I attempted suicide.

As to the reason why I committed suicide, that memory is a blur. I cannot even attempt to think about that part of me, because if I do, my head start to hurt like crazy. So I let it go and focused on the boring, everyday aspect of my previous life.

It's a place with cars, rocket ships, man going on moons, fast food, and comfortable memory foam mattress. So far the last item was the thing I missed the most. I am not sure this world has technology like that, but my "father" is right. I cannot stay in this wheat field forever. I've been to university back in that world, I've had a decent education, and I had dreams and goals, and I should fulfill them, no matter where I am.

This still is a strange world though, and I should take note of that.

IV.

The next morning I drifted in and out of sleep while everybody rustled around me. I got up after making sure I couldn't go back to sleep again. Surprisingly my head doesn't hurt as much as yesterday, and I think I am in a pair of fairly capable state of mind. Despite that lump that disturbed me-

Huh, turns out that lump is a small box of my personal items. There are some bills, some colorful stone and jewelry, all of which I think is ridiculously cheap and ugly and was surprised I ever kept them. There's also some pieces of paper, and they look like road directions or maps. The owner of this body must've previously planned to get out of this place too.

After closing the box, my mother brought in a small bundle like bag. She hand it to me and said, "inside are some necessities you need for traveling. You must take care of yourself, do you understand?"

I replied with a single syllable answer. She smiled a little before shooing all the kids back into the living room, leaving me alone with the room and the bathroom.

I washed and got dressed, which, discovering in dismay, I only had one set of extra clothing. They are the simplest form of dress: jeans and t-shirt. I think this body is so malnourished and underfed that it eliminated the need for a bra.

Before I leave for good, father carefully told and wrote down the instruction from here to the nearest town. When I stepped out of that little hut, I turned and around and saw everybody-big and small-has their eyes glued onto me. Suddenly the little boy whom secretly spoke with me yesterday suddenly said, "Yui-chan, don't forget us, ok?"

I swallowed and nodded. These people and their tattered clothing seemed to be depending on me for something big-something far greater than just survival.

I can't stay here. After confirming that, I turned around and faced with the open path that extended ahead and seemingly into the edge of this world.

Then I am on my way, when the sun just peaked out of the mountain tops.

I was munching on the bread crumbs when I looked down at my left hand and tried to concentrate very hard to emit some flames. Unfortunately it doesn't really happen because I tried my absolute best, and there wasn't even a hind of smoke.

Pissed off, I stomped on, and was reminded by my father's words-there's at least three miles to the nearest town, and if I hurry, I might make it in a couple hours.

But I thought I should strengthen my physical ability. I am confident in my mental ones, but not very certain of my physical. So I strapped my little bag tightly onto my bag and tied it up together across my chest. After that, I started a slow jog.

At first my body has me coughing every few steps, but I slowed down to a pace that is very nearly the same as walking briskly-and I figured this is the pace that I could accept. So I continued at this pace for the next fifteen minutes until I decided that a single more step would mean death.

And I took my water bottle and drank it all up.

After realizing that I am stuck on this little dirt road with no more water left, I became scared. The sun was glaring down at me with such cruelty that I could literally feel the moisture evaporating off from the top of my head. Quickly, I started the little jog again. This time I reminded myself to take in breathes every three steps through my mouth, and I felt a lot better.

However this didn't last long either. I ran for almost half an hour until I saw a hint of civilization, and quickly I stopped running. After much joyful thoughts, I walked towards the town.

The moment I stepped into this small town, I could feel myself being watched.

It was then I realized, this country isn't as free as I thought it would be. A guard who stood by the gates asked me if I have papers to exit the country. After rummaging through my bag, I pulled out a small piece of ID, and he let me through, while pointing to the direction of the Airship Dock.

This place is entirely creepy. Everyone did not dare to look around, and everybody walked briskly with only one destination in mind. This isn't exactly the center of culture and arts, I would say. Everything in this place screams order, obedience, and silence. There are photos of a fat guy in heavy make up everywhere. I supposed it must be the leader of this country.

There was a lineup at the ticket sales. I quickly ran up to the lines.

Nobody talked at all. As if they were afraid and they know they are being over heard if they do.

When it reached me, a pretty girl was inside the booth.

"Where to?" She asked."

I already examined the map inside my bag. The previous me had a star written over Republic of Padokea. I suppose that's a nice place to go to. So I said, "Republic of Padokea."

"That will be fifty thousand Piel."

I was shocked by the number. My hands reached inside my pocket and counted five bills of ten thousand Piels to her. I already prepared myself this that there was no way this money, which looked like a lot, could actually amount for anything. But the inflation rate was so ridiculous that it's outrageous. Why can't they cut back a few zeros on these bills and start at one. Back in my world, two dollars can by you a drink.

"Have a safe flight." She said in a smile, and stamped a ticket and gave it to me.

I took the ticket and looked around once more. There are guards right next to me, asking me to enter the Airport. I swallowed before entering that room that looked like a warehouse where failed businesses come to die.

The airship was not comfortable. It was not meant to be, anyways. But I thought at least I could get a bed spread.

It wasn't until months later I realized how hard my parents worked just to get me a permit to get out of that god forsaken country.

The ride was fulfilling, I suppose. I've been on many flights before, so there was no need to be excited. Besides, everyone on the place looked as if everybody owed him three hundred dollars, so I calmed myself down.

I begin going through my luggage, and found that small box again. Inside there was a tiny notebook that was tattered. I picked it up and tried to read some of it. I am so unfamiliar with the language in this world that I must pronounce every letter out before linking them into words. Thank God I have no problem speaking this language.

This notebook is filled entirely with dreams and random illusions. Because the first few pages are filled with "ifs"

"If I ever get out of East Gorteau, I will go to Padokea and work while support my family."

"I will get out of East Gorteau and marry someone outside of this country, so he can save me away from this horrible place."

"If I ever get out of East Gorteau, I will find Kumugi and heal her eyes."

"If I ever get out of ..."

And so on.

I decided to shove the notebook back in the box and go to sleep for a while.

V.

I was woken up with a jolt, when the Airship landed.

After about five minutes later, I found myself in a small convenience store right outside the airport.

Now this looks more like something I was used to. It has cars, busy streets, people making noises, crowded scenes, and farmer's markets. You can tell a lot of this country by what's in this store. I figured. Since I went around the entire convenience store and closely examined each shelf and comparing the ones I know to this strange new one.

The first thing I figured is that this world has a common language that included all continents and all countries. Of course that does not rule out the fact there are ethnicities and minorities, but this one country seemed to united all culture and world together. It made easier communication, easier travelling, and easier negotiation. Especially in this country, which after much embarassment coming from the store clerk because I asked what country is this and he stared at me as if I was crazy, the Republic of Padokea. It has eleven provinces, three metropolis cities, and a large airship doc that facilitate the importation of goods.

I was very surprised by the goods, because they came from all over the world. It means this country is very agreeable with free trade. Thinking of this, I asked the clerk, "isn't it very inconvenient to ship things by blimp? Why is there no planes?"

The clerk replied after making sure I was sane and not about to hack him to pieces, "there are no such thing as planes."

My head almost bombed apart.

No planes? No planes?! So the transportation is entirely by blimp? Air ships? Seriously?

Therefore I quickly asked, "Is there internet? Is there computers?"

"Of course." He pointed to the cash register, which is monitored by computers. I also found that it's actually more advanced that what I remembered from my world. I took things off the shelf, it already accumulated on my account.

I bought two foot long sandwiches which has been sealed in bags. They won't go bad that soon. I also refilled my water bottle, and made sure this body is highly hydrated.

"Are you travelling somewhere?" The clerk asked me."I heard this year's Hunter exam takes place in the Cifica Oceans."

"Hunter exam?" I asked while I stuffed the sandwiches into my bag, "is it some sort of occupation to provide for exotic beasts..."

"Sort of." He seemed to be used to my ignorance. So he explained, "hunters are a rare position that not many people can get to. They are people awarded with a license that is very valuable, and they are extremely strong. There are all sorts of hunters like Gem hunters, Archaic hunters, Gor-"

He stopped talking because I dropped everything in my hands and couldn't breathe.

"Hunter!? Hunter!?"

I slapped my hands onto the glass counter with force. "Hunter!?"

He shrunk away from me and seemed to rethink his judgement about me as a mentally sane person.

I didn't notice, because I screamed on the top of my lungs.

This world is a book! It's a wildly popular series that is nothing more than a piece of fiction from a single person's mind. How is it that I transferred myself from the world of reality and planes-into a world of assassins and ants people-

I am going to die. I knew it. I knew it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Oh dear, as soon as Yui and the reader gets over the fact that these worlds are transferable, the better we can get on with the story.


	2. A new friend

A/N: I am going to change this into a journal writing style story. Once I have the time I will go back and fix chapter one, but since nobody objects (or reads this..) I will continue with a entry style. It doesn't necessarily have dates, but just one adventure after the other.

Chapter 2

I.

I have used up around 5 pages of this notebook now. It isn't particularly thick or thin, therefore I think I should save a little paper when I'm writing on it. I am surprised I can still write in English, because that language here, in this world, is a bunch of rubbish.

However the idea of writing in a secret language that only I can recognize is fascinating. People can see me writing furiously when I was on the airship, but they assumed I was so ethnic that they couldn't tell which language I was writing from. Everyone in this world look all sorts of crazy and nobody made a fuss about it. There are people with wild colored hair that made me gawk. Although I understand this is all based on a person's fantasy, I think everything goes.

What I don't understand, is how I came to this world.

I explained in my previous entries that I left the world that this body's family originated, but I couldn't help but felt so sorry about them. They are so poor and yet they have so much money to feed. I probably took their savings too.

So I found my calling. I'm going to earn a lot of money, and eventually I will provide them with luxury. At least, away from destitution.

After establishing this fact, I reminded myself once again that I am in the world of Hunter x Hunter.

What should I do-I don't have any ability of any sort, therefore I may as well get smashed before I even come close to anyone who appeared in the series.

So... I should stay away from anybody major in the series.

I tried very hard to rack my brain on what their distinctive feature looks like. The two protagonists are very easy to identify, that's for sure. Then there is Kuripika, Leorio, and the rest. Especially the Phantom Troupe, or the Chimera Ants.

Oh my god, there are chance that the Chimera Ant arc haven't happened yet, so if I get caught up in that, I am as good as ant meat.

When this occurred to me, I went to a newspaper stand and asked the cashier, "So, Chimera Ants. What do you know much about them?"

He also looked at me in a strange way, "That happened four years ago."

So concluded two things. First, everything that has happened, I know, but I am missing four years. A lot can happen in four years! And everything that is going to happen in the future-I don't know anything about them at all. I have no lead advantage in this place!

Yes, that's right. It did occur to me that if I met someone who could potentially threaten my freedom, I could bribe them with the rough outline of their future. Now I don't even have that chip in my hand, I am in a dangerous world with no money, no shelter, no food (I finished the sandwiches six hours ago), and I am hungry.

Now I look at the money in my hands, they were in Piel, the currency of my original country. Now I went to a bank and converted them into Jennies. Despite the fact that first I asked to convert them into "dollars" and they thought that somewhere in some asylum they were wonder they are missing its top priority idiot.

I have a total of three thousand Jennies left, and from the look of the prices in the store I checked out, there is no way it is enough to even last me a week.

Things were not supposed to be like this. I used to live in a nice house in a luxury neighbor hood. With my parents and my brother. A flash of memory just entered my mind, and it was the first time I saw our house. It was white with red edges, therefore making the entire thing look pink. There was a huge round stair case window, making it looked like a castle. I used to sit there and write away-silly things such as stories and poems.

Now I am facing poverty.

I have got to make some money soon.

To think that back in my own world I am in my university and discussing literary topics and insights to the world. We ascend above the physical need of ourselves and focused only on the abstract ideas that shaped our understanding in the etimology of-everything. Now, I need money and all I could think about is how to make more, make more, more, and more. This puts me at the level of nothing short of an ugly business man and I despise that.

What I despise is completely irrelevant to my needs at the moment. My hunger and thirst are first piority, and it's ironic and sad at the same time that at the face of hunger, all ideas and moral transcendence flew out of the window.

I wondered around the Airport (I know, same name for ports that recieve and send out flying things) and wonder if I should find a place to live first. After all, it's noon and shelter is of the utmost importance.

That was when I saw a blue poster-

The poster was blue solely because of the very pretty cover girl that enlarged and taken up most of the poster. Her hair was blue on that poster, therefore the poster looked blue entirely from a distance. There are equally distinctive red colored font at the bottom (but nowhere nearly as big), "HEAVEN ARENA, RECRUITING AMBITIOUS FIGHTERS AND EMPLOYEES!"

Now I don't know which is which for that girl on the poster, but I'd take a wager and bet that she has never fight anyone who uses nen in her entire life-because the proof was that she was alive during the making of this poster.

At first I walked past the poster, thinking that I would never be within a ten mile radius of that place, until the last word resonated on my mind.

I slowly walked back to the poster and read the fine lines and descriptions of that printed on the bottom of that poster, it says that for further information, please call this number, the date of the poster, and the address of the arena. After jotting it all down on a scrap piece of paper I torn out from this notebook, I looked around and saw a rich looking girl who was playing an phone game. That phone suspiciously looked like an iPhone, which is nonsense because I doubt iPhone existed at the time of Hunter x Hunter's existence. But again, this world aged four years since I last known it, and perhaps the HH version of Steve Jobs had an "apple" idea that changed the world too.

I asked her very kindly if I could use her phone and call that number. She was more than happy to lend it to me, and I was very grateful. Partly because she was the first nice person I encountered since I started the journey, because all others thought I was insane. But the pity look in her eyes I didn't care for, but I pressed that sinking feeling down knowing full well I deserved that look. Note to self, wash hair and condition more often-once I find a job.

So I called the number. A very corporate and sweet female voice greeted.

"Hello, I just wanted to ask about the employing hiring information..." I asked a bit nervously. I have not had much experience in the job market even in the previous world.

The voice replied very helpfully, "Of course! Are you looking for employment within which branch of the Heaven Arena?"

I said very humbly, "The branch that doesn't require much requirement. I mean, I graduated and all but-"

It then hit me like a hammer that I don't have a bachelor's certificate in this world.

And that was so important to me that I wanted to wail and cry my head off. Causing my voice to whimper for the sentence, "I just want to find a fast and stable employment, I am very loyal and..."

The sentence trailed off because I wallowed myself in the fact that I am not even a semi educated person in this world.

The girl on the other line must've had some personal pathos for me, because she quickly replied, "I can tell you that our customer service industry is looking for hire right now. They are in constant need of people, but this job is very demanding and requires the interviewers to have immense patience and excellent manners-"

"Both of which I am in substantial excess of!" I inserted in.

She continued, "also there are a certain danger to this job since the employees are required to interact with fighters on a daily basis, but very little life threatening cases are reported throughout the last fifty years-"

I was surprised this business lasted even fifty years. But I didn't voice that.

"-The training period is around a two weeks, after which you will be assigned to the specific jobs you are best fitted to be in."

"Examples?" I asked.

"Such as front desk, door guarding, page, usher, lobby girl..."

I then understood. This is a labour job.

Then I asked, "you said the hiring success rate of this was...?"

"Unless the interviewer has a criminal felony, a mental disease, or a severally handicapped..."

I thought about it, then asked, "What is the application process?"

"You can register your name into our databases either through internet or fax or phone. Please attach a resume and cover letter, along with any qualifications you might want to mention that will be beneficial to your application."

"Is it ok if I register my name right now, and will send in my resume within the hour?"

"Of course, let me transfer you to our department of HR."

I performed the process necessary to get my name in their system, while handing the phone back to its owner, I ripped off the poster from its wall, folded neatly so that it's address shown on the top, and put it in my bundle. After that, I went to the nearest airport computer and typed up the best resume and cover letter I could bullshit in an hour-putting an emphasis on the fact that I do not gave too much of a regard to my personal safety and could come into close contact with the fighters-and sent it in.

Then I waited in line to get a ticket to the east side of Padokea and found in dismay that I only have around one thousand Jenny left. One thousand Jenny can be the following, according to my calculations: a pair of nice shoes, a new outfit, three books, or five meals.

However, if I spend it all on shelter, I will starve in a room with not even a penny left in my pocket.

So I am glad that as I am writing this, the meal that is included in the airship ticket came, and it's not that disgusting. I will ask for extra portion if allowed. It is at time like this I wish I can have a hidden cloak to shrink and enlarge anything. At the moment I wish to enlarge a cheese burger.

II.

Right now I am sitting on the steps of City Hall. It's around three in the morning and I couldn't sleep because of the chill. This part of the country seemed to have a drastic change in weather, and at night it's a bit chilly. I already layered up every clothing I have in my bundle and pray that I won't get a cold tonight.

There are several other people also sitting on the steps of city hall, but the difference between me and them is that they hold signs in their hands for protest, and I am prepared to go into those doors and beg like hell.

Today was not a good day for me. I got off the airship, and it's already around 9 at night. I walked for an hour to get to the arena to save on fare, and asked them to rush to process my application. They agreed, and informed me that my interview is at nine the day after tomorrow, and meanwhile, since I am a refugee, I should apply for help from the government.

I stared as they used the word "refugee", and before I could open my mouth up to say I'm not, they asked, "You are from East Gorteau, are you not?"

I can't argue with that, and besides I desperately need a place to stay. When I got here, City Hall already closed, so I at here and didn't know what to do. Around an hour later I fell asleep, and woke up in the middle of the night, tired, cramped, cranky, and blaming the goddamn world.

It is so difficult to survive when you are just cruelly thrown here, and there was no beginning and I was not given an opportunity. At least I should wake up in Whale Island or something, found my Mito, and being fed delicious food until I'm on my feet; instead of being in a poor family who couldn't wait to get rid of me.

Now that I'm up anyways, I should begin on organizing my memory of this place.

After an hour, I composed a list of dangerous people-and it has more than thirty names on there. Basically all the hunters I remember the name of. Including Gon and Killua.

Although I am extremely curious of how they turned out-it is actually four years later. Now they must be 17 or 18, and they must be amazingly strong now.

Then there are the very dangerous ones. Such as Kuripka, Biscuit, Palm, and the Zodiacs. They may be on the side of the good, but they are too much associated with evil.

Then there are the people I'd rather kill myself directly before I catch a sight of them-Killua's family, Phantom, and Hisoka.

But I must be thinking too highly of myself. Hisoka is a maniac who gets aroused at the sight of power. I am nothing.

I should get more sleep, because my head is spinning now and I could feel my bare hands getting numb from the cold. I can barely hold my pen straight-before that, I should tie my bundle around me so that nobody can untie it without waking me up.

III.

It's been more than a week since I have picked up a pen and write something down on this notebook. But so much has happened that I didn't know where to start. The last entry ended with me going to sleep on the steps of City Hall. Well long story short, I got what I needed from the government-which is a public funded small room in a building full of refugees, and I only need to pay one fifth of the rent a month. I can choose to live here a maximum of a year, and later I must move out. But I plan to move out as soon as a few of my paycheck rolls into my account.

Speaking of which, every day from eight to five for the past week I have been receiving training from our floor director. He taught us (there are five people in my unit) the basics of customer service, what is expected from our customers, how to check and clean all areas, being perceptive to everyone's needs, and of course, how to avoid unnecessary conflict when dealing with a difficult customer. The last one practically hints at us that if you sense something is wrong, back away quietly and when out of sight-run. Because they will most likely kill you.

I thought this was particularly close to how you would treat an angry canine, but didn't speak about it aloud.

My life is basically on track, but I have been eating the same thing for every day now-hard boiled eggs, butter, and bread. They are the cheapest food I can purchase in store. I stared at a jar of chocolate hazelnut sauce for a long time, but didn't get it. It cost two-fifty Jenny and two-fifty Jenny could last me an additional week in bread, egg, and butter.

Then around a couple days ago, I begin to understand how to sneak food out from the arena.

Each fighter is usually equipped with full meal before their fight. More than often they don't eat it at all-because the we push the cart full of food from the kitchen right to their door and ring their doorbell and push a ribbon into their room from outside and then walk away. We are not required to be present when they receive their food. But later after an hour, we are required to go retrieve the trays.

At first I was too scared to eat them, so I did exactly as I was told. Then someone senior from me told me that the fighters hardly ever eat the cuisine prepared by the chef here, because they are too cautious to. They usually cook themselves, or eat somewhere else in the city.

So ever since yesterday, whenever I push food carts out from the kitchen, I make sure I eat some snacks from that tray until I am full, then leave the rest at the door. It's an unethical thing to do, but so is wasting food. They could've asked the kitchen not to make them anything, but it comes with being a fighter package, including free room and all, and the arena get so rich from their fights that really these are nothing.

Now, I should use a few words to describe the arena.

The entire building is built with glass window pane, and marble floor. There are extra sturdy materials used for arenas, but still construction workers can be seen constantly around the building. There will be breakage every single day, that's for certain.

It is absolutely... gorgeous. Beautiful and bloody at the same time. I don't know why but I also feel very uncomfortable around fights. And the more intense the fight is, the more I feel uncomfortable. For the first floors below a hundred I feel completely fine. Truth to be told, they are weak, therefore I don't feel anything. But once I stepped into the 230 floor with a cart, and I got nauseous that I threw up in the nearest bathroom.

This tower is a backward cylindrical shape. There are arenas in every floor, but there are twenty on the first one, and one each floor above 200. Normal people would not be allowed to enter floors above 200 without special permission, key, or is a fighter belong to that category. I am not stupid, because I know those people up there are extremely strong. Somehow I have this impression in my mind that for those who are truly strong they are less known by mortals. Despite the fame that the floor masters position that they held, I think they stand no chance with any member of phantom.

I have discovered a little more about my "power", if you can even call it that. Purely because sometime during the last week I accidentally dipped my hands in the ice bucket that held the champagne, and I screamed because it was so cold, and when I pulled my hand out, the bucket was on fire.

It wasn't a nice and orangy sort of fire. It's reddish and very faint. I think the ice in the bucket still overcame the fire, because it was put out in less than two seconds. Nobody noticed perhaps, and I was escorted to the first aid room, where they wrapped my hand with a bandage and placed it near a heater.

I touched the heater with my bare hands, and I don't feel pain. It felt so warm and toasty that I moved a chair from the office desk and placed it right next to the heater. Then I leaned on the heater and almost dozed off until it was time to punch out and go home.

I didn't pursue this ability much further. In my mind it didn't matter if I have an ability or not. I've lived 23 years back in my own world without a superpower, and I don't care to have one. With it, there comes a bunch of trouble I can't get out of. So I might as well not use it and hide it against the whole world. However when I'm at the time of my trouble, it will jump out and save me-so I am grateful for that. It might as well be damn well impossible to survive in this world without a skill of defense.

I had an argument with a customer yesterday, and it was very immature of me to allow that to happen, but it's already done. The customer insisted that there was a room checked in under his name, and yet there was none in the registry. So I was about to call my director when that customer yelled at me, and which I yelled back.

I didn't yell back to get a few words in before my colleague, Lear, stopped me from making a mistake I might regret-also possibly stop me from getting killed. I spent the rest of the afternoon in my director's office sulking and listening to his scolding.

I made my first friend since I got here!

When I first entered the training room, I noticed Lear immediately. I am not sure why, but he emits this strong and kind aura that makes me unreasonably wants to come close to him. So I sat next to him whenever I get the possibility. At first everyone else didn't care much because we all desperately needed the job to care. But once the job is settled people start to notice my strange pattern of always choosing to be close to Lear. Not that Lear himself talked a lot to me particularly, or showed an interest in me (in being friend!), I still tried to be close to him.

Ok, fine. By this point I should admit how Lear looks. At first you couldn't see his eyes that clearly, but what attracted him the most was his nose-his nose looked like something God sculpted with a single cut. It was perfectly shaped, making his entire face more masculine, because come one, let's face it, his eyes are large and effeminate. When I told that to him, he stared at me as if I was Godzilla, but then quickly smiled and said, "Yui has a very vivid imagination."

I replied that imagination is one of the luxuries that I could only afford at a situation like this. He asked me why, and I told him how competitive this world is, and how everyone's eyes sparkle at the sight of Jennies, and how people at first noticed only the value of a person instead of their personality.

He then laughed at my notion, and asked, "Yui, what did you think about when you approached me? In your theory, your best beneficial paths of making friends is to spend more time with our directors, or the floor masters up above 200."

I then first told him how uncomfortable I was around floor masters. They emit an aura that screams, "fear me, tiny beings, fear me!" and also our directors are so boring. They are like robots that constantly works day in and day out. I bet they never heard of having fun. And I approached Lear because he looked interesting to be with, and most of all, he seemed innately kind.

His eyes widened a little at my praise, and then smiled before closing them. "I think you are kind too."

I nodded, "Of course I am. I know that."

And so Lear helped me by walking with me everywhere when setting up legal documents. I told him I am very distressed at the word refugee. It meant I was fleeing away from my home country, which I'm not, obviously.

He said he understand and this stereotype of anyone from East Gorteau meant being a refugee is ridiculous. I agreed and said, "Lear, you are really intelligent. Did you go to a lot of school?"

He shook his head and laughed, "No, not at all. But I did read a lot of books."

I thought about it, and asked with caution, "Did you come from a family with a poor background too?"

"Sort of." He nodded, "I couldn't afford a decent education. But then again, that is something that is a fleeting luxury in this world."

I whispered to him, "I also read a lot of books, but I also had school."

"Really? In East Gorteau?" He was surprised.

"Um, sort of." I left it vaguely, "But what I learned in school could never compare with whatever I learned in life. You see, the lessons that I gathered are only after I left home. Even in poverty, I think my parents greatly cared for me. I wish to repay them with most of the Jennies I earn. The money they offered me when I left seemed to be scraped from their bones-I want my paycheck to come as quickly as possible, so I can withdraw cash and send them in."

"With a letter?" He seemed surprised.

"Yes, why?"

"Usually people pay special services for that. The chances of the letter being stolen are quite high."

I then asked him on what service, and he took me to a company that specialize in delivering special goods. Apparently money isn't as important, so it didn't cost that much when I put some money inside an envelope and sent it away as an experiment.

This happened this afternoon, and now it's late into the night. I have been scribbling away for the better part of the evening. Sometimes words flow out instead of forcing it to. I think I am incredibly grateful for the position in which I am in now. I don't want to end up on the streets ever again-literally.

From tomorrow on, it's a new day, and I will live it to the best of my ability!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: It's a sad and cruel world.


End file.
